Wikiality:Suggestions/Archive/2006-May 2007
This is where you write suggestions for * how the "Main Page" looks * images * improvements for Wikiality.com WRITE STUFF BELOW ---- Wikiality Travel In thisniss' comments on my Gitmo North article, she mentioned that the article should maybe be changed to be more like a travel brochure. I created a sandbox page User:OHeL/Sandbox and pulled in some code from a wiki devoted to travel (I think you know the one)! I didn't do this to copy the wiki's content, I did it to copy the style of the Wiki's Main page, all in the effort to confuse those people using wikis as a source of information and end up here. It appears to me that this could be a new feature for Wikilaity... but before I go any further I want to make sure I'm not duplicating something already in the works... and if I may have overstepped some boundaries going in this direction. I did laugh at the fact that half of the links (Africa, etc., are active in the Sandbox since there are alredy articles here. --OHeL 14:50, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, I just thought it was a funny idea to make Gitmo North "brochure-worthy," but I actually do like the idea of tying our geography pages together in some way. In the Eastern European pages I have been working on, I have been trying to add some little standardizing features, as I know the different folks who worked on African and Asian countries did, too. Maybe a Wikiality Travel "portal" is a way to then coordinate everything. Seems like a great idea to me! lol. (ooh, and there's already at least one "Phrasebook" in the mid-section of Hungaria).--thisniss 15:09, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Another of the admins, Kudzu, who was the first to really "get" the online encyclopedia idea here, would be wonderful at this. If I'm not mistaken, he was one of the writers for "Africa". We'll see what he thinks/feels.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:52, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Articles As I said on the Main Page, I think we need to open up the Featured Articles eventually. Don't know when, but eventually. --Superfan 01:50, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Done, they are now opened up after 30 days of being featured. Have fun! --MC Esteban™ 00:56, 15 April 2007 (UTC) A new catagory? Hi "y'all" I was thinking a new catagory might be worth exploring: A "What Went Wrong?" series. I've seen this motif pop up a couple times, (two examples I can think of right now are Wesley Clark and Ron Reagan, Jr.) Does it deserve its own catagory? I'd love to see a bio piece on Marine General Smedley Butler listed in it and maybe Eisenhower's farewall speech where he coined the phrase "beware the industrial military complex" could be thrown in for good measure. WrongOfTexas 21:38, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Usually we wait for guidance from Our Glorious Stephen, but that doesn't mean we can't try to feel what he is thinking? We can start with maybe something like "Fallen Angels" or "Lucifer Juniors". :I want to avoid the title, "What Went Wrong?", because we all know what went wrong: they are obvious disappointments to both The Baby Jesus and The One True Party. "What Went Wrong?" sounds a little too passive, as if no one knows, when we all know they went liberal and went soft.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Points well taken. WrongOfTexas 21:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :maybe you could call them Quitters? I mean, I can feel how they might be in a much, much worse category than other quitters, so maybe this is not a stern enough condemnation for those who have betrayed God and His earthly representatives. But even if this is not quite the right term, there might be something similar floating around in the Stephen lexicon? --thisniss 04:45, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Suggestions * Quitters * Traitor Add your own.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I made a "traitor" template, and now I found out that we don't even have a page for Traitors!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Humor Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 20:52, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know (and for including us). This is such a great idea! --thisniss 21:02, 8 May 2007 (UTC)